


The First Time

by CelticKitsune



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKitsune/pseuds/CelticKitsune
Summary: Mikey wasn’t sure when his other brothers had started telling him to shut up, but he would always remember that first time.





	The First Time

My second submission for the [Orange Crush Fanbook](https://discoursetmnt.wixsite.com/archive), put together by [Itschai](https://www.deviantart.com/itschai)!  
“Come on guys, let’s go out,” Mikey whined as he leaned over the back of the couch where Raph was watching TV with Leo.  
  
“No, we’re busy,” Raph said, and Mikey whined loudly.  
  
“But you’re just doing boring things,” he said.  
  
“Shut up, Mikey,” Raph snapped, turning to glare at his brother.  
  
Mikey huffed and turned his attention toward Leo.  
  
“Leo,” he dragged his brother’s name out, and grinned when his eldest brother finally looked at him. “Come out with me, I want to go do something fun!”  
  
“Go read your comics or something,” Leo suggested.  
  
“But I’ve read them all! I want to go out! And I don’t wanna go alone!”  
  
Leo let out an annoyed sigh. “Go ask Donnie,” he insisted.  
  
“But Leo-”  
  
“Shut up, Mikey,” Leo said, losing his patience with the youngest turtle.  
  
Mikey huffed and pushed himself away from the couch.  
  
“Fine, I know when I’m not wanted,” he said, storming off dramatically.  
  
He poked his head into Donnie’s lab, grinning when he saw the purple-banded turtle sitting at his desk.  
  
“Donnie!”  
  
“No,” Donnie said flatly, not even bothering to look up from what he was doing.  
  
“You didn’t even hear what I was going to ask.” Mikey frowned, stepping further into the lab.  
  
“I didn’t have to. I heard you talking to Raph and Leo, so I’m telling you now, my answer is no,” Donnie said.  
  
“You don’t need a break or anything?” Mikey asked.  
  
“No, I’m fine,” Donnie insisted.  
  
“Not even five minutes?” Mikey pouted.  
  
“Mikey, will you go away. I already said I’m busy,” Donnie reiterated.  
  
“But Donnie!” Mikey whined louder.  
  
Donnie took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
  
“The way I see it, you have two options, Mikey. Either shut up, or leave,” Donnie said, looking over his shoulder at Mikey.  
  
“Fine,” MIkey said, his shoulders drooping as he weighed out those two options.  
  
Donnie had already returned to his work and seemed to be ignoring Mikey completely now. So the orange-banded turtle left the lab quietly, pausing for a moment to glance at Leo and Raph on the couch. The two of them were laughing at whatever they were watching, and seemed to actually be getting along for the moment.  
  
“I’m going out,” Mikey said, though he wasn’t surprised when he didn’t receive an answer from any of his brothers.  
  
He didn’t venture far from the lair; though he wanted to go top side, he knew better than to do so without someone with him. So instead, he went to his little not-so-secret hideout that he had discovered years ago.  
  
The small, out-of-the-way alcove was partly caved in. Mikey had spent a long time filling the space with things he wanted to keep, things that were precious to him, including his favorite pillow and blanket from when he had been a young turtle.  
  
As Mikey settled down inside his hideout, his blanket pulled around him, he looked around at the familior space, thinking back to the first time he had ever hidden out here.  
  
Mikey had been hyper nearly all morning, babbling on and on about nonsense. Thinking back now, Mikey knew he should have seen the signs of Raph’s raising temper, but at the time he had thought nothing of it. Until Raph had turned and shoved him suddenly, screaming at him to shut up and stop talking.  
  
Though he had heard the phrase many times since, nothing would ever hurt more than that first time. He had been so shocked and hurt that he had run from the lair, convinced that Raph hated him.  
  
That was when he found his little hideout; and it was where his brothers and father had found him hours later, curled up around his teddy bear.  
  
It had taken Mikey nearly a week to speak to Raph again after that incident, once he had been reassured that the hot headed turtle didn’t truly hate him.  
  
Mikey wasn’t sure when his other brothers had started telling him to shut up, but he would always remember that first time.


End file.
